


He Makes My Life Worthwhile

by CatchyArtz



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyArtz/pseuds/CatchyArtz
Summary: A oneshot based off of the song Sincerely, Me from the musical Dear Evan Hansen.





	He Makes My Life Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based off of a line from Dear Theodosia (Reprise) from Hamilton. "She changed my life, She made my life worthwhile."

Dear Evan Hansen,

Life is pretty shitty right now. My sister hates me as usual, my parents don’t understand anything, and to top it all off, my grades are fucking terrible. Maybe if I stopped smoking pot everything would be alright, but I don’t know. It’s like the world just wants me to leave already before I fuck anything else up. I’m trying to take your advice and snap less at people, but it’s… a lot harder than it sounds. I don’t know.

Sincerely,  
me

 

Dear Connor Murphy,

Man, tell me about it. Just take deep breaths and go on walks. It really helps clear the mind; trust me. Just keep pushing through! You’re turning around; I’m proud of you.

Sincerely,  
me

 

Evan leaned back from his computer screen and clicked “send”. Connor was his best friend, and Evan would do anything to make sure he was safe and happy. No matter how many times Evan tried to explain to Jared why he cared so much about Connor, he didn’t get it.

Connor was a… complicated person. He was impulsive and angry and not quite right in the head, but Connor still loved him. He loved him because no one else would. Evan, also, was not “normal”. He was terrified of humiliating himself in social or performance oriented situations. So, so terrified. Terrified beyond words. They were two outcasts in a world where people cared too much about how they acted or the way they talked, and not enough about their hearts.

Evan and Connor were the closest friends you could imagine. They were the only ones who could understand each other.

Lost in thought, Evan snapped back to reality when he saw that Connor had sent another email.

 

Dear Evan Hansen,

I’m so glad you’re here. Thanks for every note you send.

Sincerely,  
me

 

Evan felt his heart flutter as he read Connor’s words. They gave him value and worth. Something to live for.

 

Dear Connor Murphy,

I’m just glad to be your friend.

Sincerely,  
me


End file.
